


娃娃亲 12

by Victoria_7



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_7/pseuds/Victoria_7





	娃娃亲 12

　　不知不觉到了春分，正所谓又是一年惊雷滚，何处不见春将至。惊蛰春分过后，就正式开春了。

　　对常人来说，春秋可能是四季中最爽朗的日子了，不冷不热不干不湿，但对润玉而言，可就有点难熬了。他坐在水边，一手放在旁边的大石上支着头另一手随意放着闭目养神，龙尾则浸泡在忘川……的旁边的一个小湖里乘凉。

　　岩枭来的，时候看到的就是这么副美人春睡图，顿觉躁动。

　　他悄无声息的摸到了润玉的身后直接抱住了他。

　　润玉被吓了一跳，下意识就要收起尾巴召出冰魄剑，被岩枭及时挡住“是我”。

　　听到熟悉的声音，润玉松了口气，还以为来者实力已经到了令他都不觉分毫的地步，原来是岩枭。

　　他微微转身“你今日公务都处理完了？”

　　岩枭却满心都是那条银白色的龙尾，他迷迷瞪瞪的支吾了两句“你那便宜弟弟来找你的便宜妹妹了。”就贼胆包天的伸出手摸了一把龙尾，润玉霎时忘记他说了什么，快速伸手拍下来这色龙爪子。

　　岩枭却不以为意，他凑近润玉的耳边轻轻咬了一下他的耳垂，“玉儿，你的求偶期到了吧。”岩枭轻笑一声“呵，别人不知可你却瞒不了我。”

　　龙族与它族还有一个更大的不同，想必人人皆有耳闻：龙性本淫。

　　龙族成年之后，每年都有一段求偶期，这是天性所致，谁都没办法，润玉性子淡泊，往年泡泡天湖借星辰之力压一压也就没事了，结果今年发生太多事情他一时忘了时间，还跟这混世魔王到了魔界散心，天湖没了不说，魔界又感应不到星辰之力，他也试图借着泡水压一压，但是结果显而易见的，他整条尾巴都泡进去了，这龙还是感觉到了。

　　润玉瞪了岩枭一眼，手从后绕过他的脖子，一使力把他扯向自己：“魔尊此言差矣，难道魔尊竟是无感之人嘛？”

　　岩枭收到了挑衅，挑了挑眉，一撩衣摆坐在了润玉的旁边，“哗啦”一声什么东西砸进了水池，缠绕上了润玉的尾巴，是岩枭的龙尾：“本座自然不是。”

　　龙尾交缠的感觉很奇妙，润玉从来只有自己用手触碰过自己的尾巴，从未让别人碰过，更别说别的龙了，岩枭的龙尾一圈又一圈缠绕住他，两人的鳞片在触碰间不断磨蹭，润玉时而能感受到有些鳞片在磨蹭之间被微微翻起，岩枭的鳞片就稍稍嵌了进去，然后又一触即分，有一点点的刺痛，但又有一点止不住的焦虑。

　　润玉知道，这是龙的本性在叫嚣，想要脱离理智的束缚，干脆利落的投入欲望的怀抱。但此时从忘川上吹来的风带来一丝凉意，不冷，却让润玉一个激灵陡然清醒了点，他用右手推了推左肩上的脑袋：“别闹了，也不看看这是哪儿。”

　　岩枭不停也不想听他说什么，顺着他的手往左晃了两下，复又埋首进润玉的脖子，伸出舌头慢慢舔舐润玉的脖子、肩膀、蝴蝶骨，一步一步向下，每向下一步都要深深吸吮留下一个红红的印记。

　　抬起头来，满意的看着润玉的肩上都是自己的印记，岩枭很是满足：“不要，就要在这。”他的龙尾轻轻拍打着润玉，“玉儿你不也是很想嘛。”他凑近润玉的耳边压低嗓音，灼热的气息烫的润玉忍不住缩了缩脖子想要远离，却被一下叼住了耳垂。

　　“岩枭！”润玉斥道，但是颤抖的声线却出卖了他。“嗯哼，”岩枭轻咬着他的耳垂，不停的吸吮，舌头转而来到了耳廓来回舔舐着，甚至试探性的伸进耳廓内，感受到耳朵里湿润的感觉，以及那条舌头进进出出的暗示，润玉身体都颤抖了起来。他想停止，想收回尾巴赶紧跑开，却被岩枭缠得越来越紧。对方的手不知何时也越过那层层的衣衫，从宽大的袖口偷渡入境摸上了润玉的身躯，平日里让夜神看起来仙气十足，神圣不可侵犯的白衣此时已经完全不能遮蔽他的身躯，只是凌乱的堆积在他的身上，层层叠叠的反倒是挡住了那个不请自来的龙爪子，只余下胸口一个凸起才能看出有一只手在衣衫下来回放肆。

　　岩枭缠绕着他的尾巴，带着他轻轻的拍打水面，润玉知道这是什么意思，岩枭这是在求欢，他是在征求润玉的同意，润玉被他拍打的龙尾瘫软上身无力，心想，反正他亦心悦于他此生估计就认定此人了，灵修就灵修吧。这么想着，反手钩住岩枭的脖子吻了上去，龙尾也反客为主主动与岩枭缠绕。

　　“结界……”双唇相触间，模糊的声音从润玉和岩枭相接的唇缝间溜出。润玉听见岩枭笑了一声，然后感觉到周围涌动着的魔力一瞬间支起了一个结界，就知道这人早有预谋就等他松口呢。心下觉得自己被他看透了，气的他直接用牙咬了一下岩枭伸进他嘴里的舌头。

　　“嘶……干嘛呢”岩枭吃痛的倒吸一口气，“把你相公舌头咬断了，我以后还怎么逗你开心呀。”润玉更是气恼，他复又在岩枭的俊脸上咬了一口，“谁是你相公，我是你相公！”

　　“你是我相公啊，”岩枭毫不犹豫地道，“我也是你相公，嗯？是不是？”

　　这人实在是太会说了，正的反的都是他说的对，被岩枭以吻封缄的润玉在心里开小差，反被岩枭咬了一下：“想什么呢，这个时候不想我还有心思想其他的？”

　　“想你啊”润玉不甘示弱的咬回去。“是吗”岩枭的嘴唇离开了润玉的龙唇，顺着他的下巴、脖子旧地重游，只不过这次就不再是浅尝即止的停在肩上了，他越过润玉圆润的肩头，嘴唇贴着皮肤滑到了胸口，望着眼前两颗茱萸甚是苦恼，“舔哪个好呢？”他眼中含笑语气困扰的征求润玉的意见。润玉不自觉的咬着下唇，这人真的是平时装出一副乖巧的模样，而今倒是都不装了。

　　贝齿咬朱唇，真是难得的好风景，岩枭右手向上抚过润玉的嘴唇，轻轻抚弄，食指拨开他的牙齿探入唇间，勾弄着那条小舌舞动：“别咬，我心疼。”润玉被他弄得唾液无法下咽，最后顺着他的手指流出齿缝，弄得岩枭一手的晶莹，与自己胸前正当是相映成辉。

　　岩枭纠结片刻终是做了决定，埋首咬住右边那颗可怜可爱的小红豆极尽摆弄之能事，正是低眉信手续续弹，轻拢慢捻抹复挑。

　　“嗯……”润玉被他的舌头弄的快感不停叠加，从未试过灵修的身体在这疾风骤雨般的快感中生出了逃离的心思，他忍不住向后退去，想离岩枭远一些让自己喘口气，岩枭却不肯退让的欺上前去，叼住了那颗被他逗弄的有些红肿的茱萸。

　　润玉的退势在感觉道身后大石抵住他的时候，不得不停止了，于是他不仅没有给自己争取到一丝喘息的机会，反而让岩枭把自己抵在了大石上，被他圈住无处可去。

　　湖面不断的泛起波澜，湖底的龙尾因为互相的交缠时而会露出水面，水底下黑龙勾搭着白龙不断拍打湖底，企图让“对手”放松，渐渐的黑龙的鳞片慢慢展开，露出一个硕大的巨物，它狰狞的头部不断在白龙的鳞片上磨蹭，企图找到入口，侵入自己的猎物。

　　感觉到尾巴上传来一股灼热的感觉，在湖底下也挡不住的热度顺着鳞片慢慢传递到了他的身上，他忍不住呜咽了一声，耳边是岩枭的声音：“为了我，好吗？”

　　润玉使劲咬着自己的下唇不说话，但岩枭能感觉到原本只能触碰到冰凉鳞片的下身蹭过了一个凹陷的地方，他笑的开怀，按着记忆中寻摸去刚刚路过的地方，感觉到了一个与周围格格不入的地方，不同于鳞片的坚硬寒凉，那个地方柔软温热，微微凹陷进去，但是紧紧合拢着，拒绝外界的探寻。

　　黑龙的龙尾带着银龙尾拍打的越来越快，下身渐渐柔软下来，稍稍露出了一点缝隙，黑龙找到了机会，龙根趁机抵住穴口试图挤进去，“唔……”润玉忍不住出声，“水……”湖水随着黑龙的动作一同侵入了润玉的内部，高温的内壁一下子触碰到了冰凉的湖水，润玉一个痉挛龙尾一动差点从水里跳出，却被岩枭揽在他腰上的手紧紧箍住，抱在了自己的怀里。

　　“嘘，没事的”岩枭在他耳边低喃，不断亲吻着润玉的嘴唇，下身却不停，继续向内挤入，润玉感觉到岩枭那根东西不断的侵入自己的身体，被异物进入的感觉不好受，还有些疼。他反击一般的将额头抵上岩枭的额头，神魂脱体进入了岩枭的识海之中，找到了那个不断上下飞舞显得十分兴奋的龙魂，上前缠绕了上去，两者靠近之后，渐渐相融。

　　“嗯……”岩枭在银龙龙魂靠近的一刻，低吟了一声，耸动的下身也停在润玉的身体里没了动静。润玉见他这反应轻笑一声，抬眼看他尽是挑衅，岩枭见他这般不知轻重，微微挑眉，眼中欲望更甚：“顽皮”，他凑过去咬了一口润玉的嘴唇，“第一次本不想你太累的。”结果竟这般不知轻重的挑衅他，看来不给他点教训不行了。

　　所谓灵修，最重要的不是肉身的交合，而是神识的交融，神识相交的感觉不仅是肉体碰撞带来的快感几倍，而且还能同时增加修为，就在润玉主动与岩枭神识相触的时候，两人各自的灵力开始相互流转。润玉体内的水系灵力通过两人相连的地方流转到岩枭体内，冻得他一个激灵。而岩枭的火系灵力也同时流入了润玉的身体里，让他的身体更加燥热，甚至忍不住叫出了声：“嗯……好烫……啊...”

　　岩枭听了一下子更加激动，他更加大力的挺进，下身相连之处发出了“啪啪”的声音，混合着湖水，通通进了润玉的体内，润玉被这湖水的凉意和岩枭下身的滚烫交替刺激：“嗯～唔...阿炎，慢点，慢......”

　　“玉儿……玉儿，再叫叫我...”岩枭舔过润玉的肩头留下一段湿漉漉的印记，下身则不断的顶弄润玉，手上掐住润玉的细腰，越发的没轻没重，都掐出了红印。

　　“嗯啊！阿炎...那边……不行......嗯！”润玉的叫声突然拔高，岩枭就觉得自己刚刚好像蹭过了一个凸起的地方，他蓦然顿悟了那是什么，默默换了个角度，开始不断顶弄那边，润玉的叫声越来越急促，声音也越来越尖锐，岩枭识海中的小银龙比之前更加亢奋的缠着小黑龙不停蹭动，反馈到身体上就是岩枭动的更加急促，下身使劲挤进润玉的龙穴，连两个囊袋都想进入归途，最后岩枭一次深挺，释放出的精华直接打上了那一点，滚烫的液体一股又一股地冲刷着润玉的身体，直接将他送到了巅峰，润玉张大嘴双目失神的盯着魔界黑漆漆的天，发不出一点声音，只能不听的喘息喘息。他的下半身早已被自己和岩枭弄得湿哒哒的，皆是两人的体液，衣服也早已被蹂躏的褶皱不堪。

　　岩枭紧抱着润玉的身体达到了高潮，双手紧箍着润玉的腰，他特别喜欢这个动作，脸埋进润玉的脖子不断深呼吸，感受着润玉全身被染上了自己的味道，识海相交的刺激比他想象中还要大，以至于他收到润玉反应的刺激早早的就释放了。

　　两人缓了一会儿，润玉刚想让岩枭退出去，就听岩枭先开了口：“玉儿，你开的头，不会以为就这么结束了吧？”语气中尽是不怀好意，润玉一惊回头开头，却发现岩枭已施展法术，两人瞬间移回了魔宫中岩枭的寝殿。

　　岩枭不知何时将龙尾变回双腿，润玉的双腿不知怎么也变了回来，整个人被他放在了床榻之上。

　　黑塌白衣，面若桃花眼含秋波的美人。

　　岩枭看着面前这幅《夜神春宵密戏图》，刚释放的下身又蠢蠢欲动的挺立起来，他一把扯开身上早已不整的衣衫，扔下了床铺，然后伸手去扯润玉身上的白衣。

　　“阿炎！你...你等会儿！”润玉试图阻挠他的手，但被欲火中烧的岩枭给捉住了双手，再下来岩枭直接一个转身，抱着润玉换了个体位。

　　润玉突然视野转换，愣了一下，然后发现浑身赤裸的岩枭转而躺在了自己的身下，而自己则双膝分跪在他的臀际两侧，身后的蜜穴正正对着那个挺立的孽根。“阿炎！”他惊叫。

　　“我听着呢，”岩枭慢吞吞的开口，声音沙哑听的润玉腰际一软，差点就直接坐下去了，“玉儿不喜欢刚才的姿势，那就换玉儿主导，如何？”

　　虽说润玉想说的其实不是这个，但是说实话这个建议让他很是心动，毕竟二人都是男子，虽然刚刚他臣服于岩枭身下，但那不意味着他就真的臣服于岩枭了，不然也不会有他神识主动出击这么一回事了，这个体式可以让人产生极大的心里满足感，仿佛底下这个人尽皆掌控于自己之手，润玉想了许久，就在岩枭决定收回刚才的话自己来的时候，他点了点头，对岩枭道：“那你躺好，莫要乱动。”

　　岩枭那一刻不得不说是惊喜的，因而他乖乖的躺下，两只大手抚上润玉劲瘦的腰间，来回抚过那纤细但却满是肌肉的流畅线条，心里赞叹不已，好腰好腰……

　　润玉左手撑在岩枭的腹肌上，右手向后去够岩枭的那根东西，摸到的时候心下一慌，刚刚都是龙尾还是水下，他倒是没有看见实物，如今摸到了，不免有些慌张，比他想象的要大好多……润玉下意识的咬了下自己的下唇，但面上却不想露怯。他努力绷着脸，将岩枭的下身放置在自己的血口抵住，然后慢慢向下坐，感受着硕大的性器一点一点被他吞入体内，绞紧的内壁能清晰的感受到对方的形状、热度。  
　　  
　　润玉微微低眼，看着岩枭在他身下因为自己给予的快感汗流不止，脸上舒爽的表情无法掩藏，心里升起的是无比的满足感，这个人因为他才能感受到这样的快感。“哈……嗯……”他顺着自己的心意，上下摆动腰身，让岩枭的下身戳向自己舒服的地方，用自己喜欢的力度喜欢的角度操着他自己。  
　　  
　　而岩枭被润玉看他那一眼刺激的差点射给他，这人衣衫大敞着早已遮不住任何东西，但却还是牢牢挂在他手上，圆润修长的双手从白衣中伸出，支撑在他的小腹上，自己则坐在他身上不断吞吐着他的下身，纤腰有力的上下起伏，在用他的东西让自己舒爽，岩枭被这场景刺激的双眼发红，粗喘着将两手掐上润玉的腰，刚刚好覆盖住他之前激动之下在润玉腰上留下的印记。  
　　  
　　他不断抚摸着那个印子，感受着自己在润玉身上留下的标记，然后双手下移，探入被润玉的衣袍所掩盖的部位，开始揉捏他饱满的双臀，这里可以说是清瘦的夜神殿下最有肉感的地方了，果真是手感绝佳。他控制不住自己的力道，双手大力的揉了一把，不想带动了润玉的穴口一并被拉扯了，“啊……”润玉惊呼出声，刚刚岩枭这个动作让润玉不由自主的收缩了一下，岩枭第一次尝到了自己种下的“苦”果，他感受着润玉温软紧致的后穴不断收缩吸吮他的下身，只想尽情的射给他，二人共赴云巅，但他的自尊及时阻止了他，弄得他花费了好大的劲儿才忍住了那股冲动。  
　　  
　　岩枭想，不行，这么下去我就真的面子不保了，还是得先下手为强，“玉儿，知道什么是真正的灵修吗”，他看着润玉道“我教你。”毕竟我可是从见到你那一天就开始看书了。  
　　  
　　然后他腰一使力，从床上坐起身来，双手抱着润玉的臀部挪的更近了一些，润玉因他突如其来的动作不由得伸手揽上了他的脖子，抱住。就着这个姿势，轻啄了润玉一下，而后额头抵上润玉的额头，神识从他的眉心进入他的识海，绕着那条小银龙飞舞了一下，开始缠绕上对方的身体，二者交缠磨蹭，逐渐地小黑龙伸出了自己的小龙根探入了小银龙的身体，一瞬间比刚才神识交融更剧烈的快感袭来，润玉和岩枭都忍不住叫了出来，“啊！”理论知识丰富的岩枭也没想到实际竟然会舒服到这般地步，差点偷鸡不成蚀把米。  
　　  
　　二人随着识海里的交配动作更加激烈，此时两人都不记得刚刚说的让岩枭不准动的事情了，岩枭的劲腰自下而上用力顶弄着润玉，动作太大顶的润玉不得不勾紧了他的脖子，随着他的动作一上一下的起伏，生怕自己被顶出去。  
　　  
　　“嗯……我、我要到了……”润玉呜咽着喃喃道，岩枭一直在摆弄润玉下身的手却一下子堵住了他释放的途径，“再等我一会儿，玉儿，好玉儿，再等我一会儿”然后动作瞬时加快，逼得润玉不断摇头，“不行了，真的不行了……”识海里的小黑龙也紧紧缠绕着挣扎不已的小银龙加快了速度。  
　　  
　　下一刻，岩枭死死抵住润玉释放出来，堵住润玉的手也放开了，失了掣肘，润玉前面一下子射了出来，后面也同时到达了高潮，最令人承受不住的是二人识海的交合也在那一刻达到了巅峰，快感太满太强烈，超出了润玉的负荷，等岩枭缓过那阵高潮之后，就发现润玉软绵绵的躺在了他的怀里，晕过去了。  
　　  
　　他们识海彻底交融的那一刻，一黑一银两条巨龙咆哮着冲上了天空，在魔界的天上交互着来回游弋，银龙身上发出的光亮甚至照亮了魔界那一夜的天，万年来魔界难得的出现了“天亮”。  
　　  
　　嗯，全魔界人民都知道了，他们魔尊大大终于睡到夜神大大了。

　　


End file.
